Ginger Ale King - A Day in The Life
by boyblue
Summary: A Day In The Life - Just a day in the life of Harry and Ron as they go to their favorite outdoor cafe in Diagon Alley. (Please Read Setup Note in Story Header)


TITLE: Ginger Ale King  
  
Author: bboy_mn (boyblue on ff.net)  
Year: Ron and Harry are in their late 30's.  
Time: Early Evening - Friday  
Pairing:[Harry/Ron]  
  
Rating:   
Mild PG-13: for mild Slash, 3 short incidences of very indirect references to the sexual aspect of Harry and Ron's relationship. The references are along the line of Harry saying to Ron, 'do this or you will be sleeping with you hand for a month'. I think you get the general idea; relatively mild stuff.  
  
Summary:   
This is a 'day in the life' story. No monsters, no spectacular car crashes, nothing blows up, no evil wizards swooping down, just a day in the life of Harry and Ron as they go to their favorite outdoor cafe in Diagon Alley.   
  
NOTE:   
This needs some set up because it's based on traces of my other stories. (Heavy Slash)  
  
http://fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=173864  
  
Key Elements Carrying over from Other Stories-  
1.) During a period when Harry was very sick, he found that the only thing he could drink consistently that didn't upset his stomach was ginger ale. As a result, he developed a fondness for ginger ale, so much so that Ron bought Harry a ginger ale company for his birthday (maybe for Christmas, I'm not sure yet); 'Harry Potter's Wizard's Brew Ginger Ale'. This is very potent Jamaican style ginger ale, not this watered down crap you get in stores. Originally, it was just a private label; Ron bought the naturally brewed ginger sirup from another company and had it bottled locally, intending for it to be for their personal use. Eventually, enough people liked it, that they made it into a commercial company; a modestly successful company that was more like a hobby for them.  
  
2.) One day when Ron and Harry were playing with a bottle of ginger sirup, they tried to think of other things they could make with it. Long story short, they invented 'Harry Potter's Ginger Cream' ice cream. They supply Mr. Fortescue with the ginger sirup, and he makes and sells the ice cream for them.  
  
3.) Harry is a natural at business. He puts no effort into it; never even really intends to come up with any business ideas. Casual ideas just pop into his head that seem insignificant to him, but when he happens to mention them to one of the Weasley brothers, they realize they can make a fortune using Harry's suggestion.   
  
4.) At the time of this story, Harry and Ron have been living together in what amounts to marriage; a long term committed relationship. They're like any old married couple; they love and annoy the hell out of each other.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Ginger Ale  
  
Harry and Ron arrive during the peak dinner rush at their favorite outdoor cafe in Diagon Alley. It was the dinner rush, however, they had a table reserved. Although, even when they didn't have a table reserved, they seemed to get in right away. The people all knew who they were, and no one seemed to mind when they moved to the head of the line. Ron thought it was great that Harry was so comfortable now, when he was out in public. It reminded him that the dark days, and the dark feelings that went with them, were pretty much gone, and life was good. Not perfect, but life was certainly good.  
  
"Mr. Potter", a voice called from across the cafe courtyard. Harry and Ron looked in the direction of the voice and a man held up a large champagne style flute (a glass) filled with a golden bubbly liquid that Harry and Ron both recognized as 'Harry Potter's Wizard's Brew Ginger Ale'. Nearly every restaurant, cafe, pub, and tea shop served it. The man lifted his glass as if he were making a toast, took a drink and nodded at Harry. "Excellent", the man said then went back to his friends and his meal.  
  
Ron laughed a hardy but silent laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?", Harry asked, looking at Ron somewhat irritated.  
  
"You..... don't you get it. The guys likes your ginger ale. It's such a strange twist of fate that people love you because of your ginger ale." Ron struggled to keep his giggles under control.  
  
"So lots of people like my ginger ale, why is that so funny?", Harry found it a little irritating that Ron was in a public cafe giggling like a school girl.  
  
"Harry don't you get it? Your dream has finally come true. He doesn't give a damn about the Great Harry Potter, he just likes your ginger ale. Well, he knows what you did, and I'm sure he appreciates it, but it's history; practically ancient history. Harry Potter, the great dark wizard fighter goes down in history, not for killing Voldemort, but because he makes great ginger ale. You have to see the strange twisted irony in that." Ron burst into another fit of giggles. He still thought it was funny even if Harry didn't. Harry had always hated being the 'Great Famous Harry Potter, Dark Wizard Fighter'. It made his life a living hell, and now a couple decades later, he wasn't the King of Dark Wizard Fighters, he was the King of Ginger Ale. Come on, you have to see the humor in that.  
  
"Well Ok, yes, I see a bit of irony, but it's nothing to get hysterical over." Harry shook his head and looked around the cafe to see if anyone noticed how silly Ron was acting.  
  
"Harry, you still don't get it. You are dead; Harry Potter is dead. Just like you wanted to be; the Great Harry Potter is history. Now you're not the King of Dark Wizard Fighters", Ron sputtered and snorted as he tried to hold back a giggle; "you're the King of Ginger Ale." Ron's face flushed as he tried to giggling and speak seriously. "Look around Harry, nearly... well forty, fifty, sixty percent of the people here are drinking ginger ale."  
  
Just then the waiter came to their table. "Good evening Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Potter, would you like anything to drink to start with?"  
  
Ron restrained himself enough to appear civilized. "Waiter, do you sell a lot of ginger ale, 'Wizard's Brew'? It looks like a lot of people are drinking it."  
  
"Oh yes", the waiter answered very sincerely. "People love it with their meals. They seem to find it very refreshing, and excellent for cleansing the palate between courses, or after heavy foods. Also, a very satisfying way to end a meal; leaves the mouth feeling very clean and fresh. Most people have finished two or three glasses before their food even arrives. I find it very refreshing myself."  
  
"Thank you, ...aahhhh... Harry? I believe we will also have a 'Wizard's Brew'. Harry, 'Wizard's Brew'?" Still somewhat annoyed, Harry glanced in Ron's direction and nodded.   
  
The waiter bowed slightly. "Very well, here are your menus, and I'll be back with your drinks shortly."  
  
"Your dead Harry, or actually *he's* dead; the Great Harry Potter. Harry, when was the last time anyone approached you on the street as the Great Harry Potter. Other than maybe a polite handshake now and then, it doesn't happen any more. Even when they do acknowledge your fight against Voldemort, I'll bet the last thing they say to you is that they like your ginger ale. That's what you wanted Harry, you wanted to be free from the curse of the Great Harry Potter and now you are, accept now your curse is to be the King of Ginger Ale. Sorry, but I find that funny." Ron's face reddened and his body shook in silent laughter as he fought to compose himself.  
  
"Well, you're right, I don't have to put up with that famous wizard fighter crap any more. Too bad I nearly killed myself making that happen. Forget I said that; that's history too." Now that Ron had finally calmed down, Harry was feeling a little more comfortable, and he did see some twisted irony, and it was a little bit funny, but certainly not worth making a public spectacle over. "Who would have thought, me, King of Ginger Ale? By the way Ron, if you want to die young, just keep calling me 'King of Ginger Ale'."  
  
Ron, finally over his fit of giggles, became more serious. "You realize that this is how we sell most of our ginger ale; in cafes and pubs. We do especially good in the wizard's market where people seem to appreciate something out of the ordinary. A fair number of wizard people bring 'Wizard's Brew' home in bottles but I think 60% or maybe even 70% is sold in places like this."  
  
The waiter returned with their drinks. The ginger ale really did look elegant when serve in the tall champagne flutes. It had a beautiful golden color, and was visually appealing as well as great tasting. "Here you are sir. Have you decided what you would like?"  
  
Ron wanted something light, he was hungry but didn't want anything too filling. "I'll have the Caesar's Salad."  
  
"Ron is that all you're going to have is a salad?", Harry thought they were going out for dinner, not for a snack.  
  
Ron looked at the waiter. "It's a very large salad, isn't it? I've seen them, they look big."  
  
The waiter bowed slightly. "Yes, it is a large salad; certainly enough for a light meal. Some people make it a little more substantial by adding diced chicken, turkey, or ham. Does that interest you?"  
  
Ron glanced at Harry, he wanted a salad, he didn't understand why Harry cared what he ate. "Yes, I believe I will have chicken with it. I assume that's chicken breast?"  
  
The waiter again bowing slightly. "Yes indeed, the finest chicken breast, Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"The salad is really big?" Harry looked at the waiter for confirmation. When the waiter nodded, Harry turned to Ron. "Is that really a good salad? Is that enough for a meal?"  
  
"Do you want to try it? You could try it and if you want more, you could always add a sandwich, or you could just start out with a salad and sandwich. I'm having salad, you can have whatever you want." Ron shrugged his shoulders and handed the menu to the waiter.  
  
Harry glanced back at the waiter. "I'll have the same thing he's having. He's right, if I want more, I'll just add a sandwich." Harry handed the waiter his menu. The waiter bowed deeply, and turn to leave. "Waiter", the waiter returned to the table. "Do you have a large supply of Wizard's Brew on hand?"  
  
"Oh yes, indeed; we have to, we sell it so fast, we keep barrels of it on hand." The waiter looked at Harry puzzled.  
  
"Give everyone free ginger ale on me; as much as they want. Well, as much as they want as long as they aren't being pigs about it; for everyone for the rest of the night until you close. Just send me the bill, either send it in my name to Weasley Enterprises or you can send it directly to my house. I'll sign it with an authorization to pay; Gringott's Bank will honor it and transfer the money to your account. Ron, you don't care do you?"  
  
Ron shrugged his shoulders. "No, I think it's a good idea; good will, good advertising, and just plain good fun."  
  
The waiter gave them a wide smile and a very deep bow, then walk to the center of the courtyard and clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "Ladies and gentleman, Mr. Potter... *THE* Mr. Potter of 'Harry Potter's Wizard's Brew'.... the... aahhh... the... aahhh... the King of Ginger Ale has most generously consented to buy you all free 'Wizard's Brew'... including refills, of course. A most kind and generous offer; thank you Mr. Potter."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Potter", came a voice from one table.  
  
"Thanks, Harry"  
  
"Cheers, Mr. Potter, and cheers to your friend too."  
  
While 'cheers' and thank you's echoed around the courtyard, the man at the table behind them turned and extended his hand to Harry, which Harry politely shook. "Thank you, Mr. Potter, that is very kind of you. My whole family loves your Wizard's Brew, even the kids." The man was about ready to turn back to his table, but paused and turned back to Harry. "Mr. Potter, you should get them to serve your premium ale, I much prefer the stronger flavor. Thank you again. Sorry to disturb you."  
  
Harry turned back to see Ron in another fit of giggles. "Oh what! Now what?"  
  
Ron pound his fist on the table as he struggled to control himself. "Harry didn't you hear what he said? He called you 'King of Ginger Ale'. I can't believe he actually said that. I know he didn't hear me say that; he came up with that on his own. Sorry Harry, but you're famous again; there's no escape, now your the great King of Ginger Ale."  
  
Harry dropped his elbow on the table and rested his head in his hand. "Oh that's soooo funny. We'll see how funny it is when you spend the next month sleeping with your hand."  
  
Ron finally regained his composure again. "Come on Harry, where's your sense of humor. Being a dark wizard fighter was not only hell, but it was dangerous. There's no danger in being the King of Ginger Ale, and people don't love you for who they think you are or what they think you did; they drink the ginger ale and they like it, so they like you too. Is that really so bad?"  
  
Now Harry pounded his fist on the table. "It's not that they like me because of my ginger ale, the problem is that you seem to be enjoying this just a little too much. You keep going with this 'King of Ginger Ale' crap and I swear you'll spend the next three months humping your hand."  
  
Just as Harry finished his tirade, the waiter returned with their salads. They were very large salads. As the waiter set the salads down, Harry drew the waiters attention. "Bring us another round of ginger ale. These will be gone in short order."  
  
The waiter nodded and turned to leave but Ron stopped him. "Waiter, do you have ginger cream, 'Harry Potter Ginger Cream' ice cream?"  
  
"Oh yes, it's one of our most popular deserts. Also, perfect at the end of a big meal; leaves you feeling very refreshed and satisfied. Much more satisfying than a heavy cheese cake or pie."  
  
"Pie?", Harry interrupted. "You've got pie? Have you got apple pie?"  
  
The waiter nodded. "Of course, would you like an apple pie?"  
  
Harry looked off into the distance with a dreamy longing expression on his face. "You know what sounds really good right now? Hot apple pie with a scoop of ginger cream ice cream. Wouldn't that be great? That's what I want for desert. It can wait until later, but that's what I want."  
  
"My stars, that does sound appealing, very appealing. In fact, I may go have some right now. Oh Mr. Potter, you've given me such a craving; I have to try it. I can assure you, the next time you come, it will be on the menu. Oh my, that does sound good." The waiter shook his head and pulled his thoughts back to his duties. "Will that be all?"  
  
Harry had interrupted Ron before he had a chance to finish. "Do you have a lot; a lot of ginger cream? Why don't you give everyone that's here now.... well, everyone that's here now and everyone that's seated while we are here, a free ginger cream for desert. Just add that to the other bill and sent it to Harry, and we'll make sure you get paid."  
  
"Why you are most generous? It's a pleasure to have you in our cafe." The waiter hurried to the middle of the courtyard and clapped his hands for everyone's attention. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is indeed your lucky night, the king and queen.... oh dear... oh dear... The king and crown prince of ginger ale have kindly offered to buy you all a 'Harry Potter's Ginger Cream' ice cream for desert. Again, a most generous offer by Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. And Mr. Potter has added a new desert to our menu; hot apple pie with a scoop of ginger cream. I'm off to try it right now. Thank you again for your kindness." The waiter bowed deeply to Harry and Ron, but he had a very worried expression on his face when he went back into the cafe.  
  
Now it was Harry's turn to laugh, although Ron didn't see anything amusing. "What's so funny, Potter?"   
  
Harry knew things were bad when Ron called him 'Potter'. "Sorry Ron, but I thought it was funny, and it serves you right for laughing at me. So, OK, I'm the king of ginger ale; I guess that makes you the queen of ginger ale." Harry couldn't help it, he had to laugh, but he was worried that Ron might be mad at the waiter, and he didn't want that.  
  
"That's crown prince of ginger ale to you buddy, and don't forget, you can just as easily spend the next month humping your hand. Just shut up and eat your salad." Ron tried to ignore Harry's giggles and concentrated on his salad.  
  
"Ron, please don't be mad at the waiter. It was just a slip and I know he feels bad about it. He look really worried when he went inside. He'll probably worry so much, he won't be able to enjoy his apple pie and ginger cream. Please Ron, don't be mad, I know he didn't mean it." Harry leaned forward slightly trying to look into Ron's eyes.   
  
Ron looked up at Harry, annoyed but resigned to the situation. "It's just like you said. What's bothering me isn't what the waiter said, it's that you are enjoying it a little too much. Forget the waiter, I don't have a problem. I'm sure I'll laugh when we tell this story to people. ALTHOUGH, they won't be hearing this story until we are old and grey.... understand?"  
  
As Ron finished, a very humble and embarrassed waiter slowly walked to their table. "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter please, I beg your forgiveness, I don't know what came over me. It just slipped out. Please, I meant no...."  
  
"Stop", Ron held up his hand. "There isn't a problem, really there isn't. It was just an innocent slip, and I'm sure we will laugh hysterically about it in a few days. Please, don't allow yourself to be distressed over this. It's gone, I've forgotten about it, or at least, I'll be able to forget about it once Harry stops laughing. Really, it's OK, don't worry."  
  
"Oh Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, you are too kind. It is always an honor to have two fine gentlemen such as yourselves in my cafe. Oh dear, I was so upset, I couldn't even eat my pie, but I'm off to try it right now. And thank you again for your generosity and your forgiveness." The waiter bowed deeply and turn toward the cafe.  
  
"Wait. Wait...." Upon hearing Ron's voice, the waiter turned back looking somewhat fearful. "Save me a piece of pie. I definitely want to try that. ......mmmmmm..... sweet ginger cream melting down over hot cinnamon apple pie that has to be a slice of heaven. Don't forget to save me a piece." The waiter smiled and bowed again and was off. "Harry, hurry up and eat your salad, so we can have desert. I'm really craving that apple pie. Maybe we should have desert first and eat the salads after."  
  
Harry was vaguely listening to Ron, but he had another problem as he looked around the table. "Ron, don't they usually give you a couple of different kinds of dressing with a salad? They didn't bring any dressing."  
  
"Harry, it's Caesar's Salad, it has Caesar's dressing on it. That's why it's called a Caesar's Salad. Here, you can see it if you look."   
  
"Well gee, don't I feel stupid. Thank you chef Ron. Thanks for being a jerk." Harry spear some salad and ate it. "Hey, it is good; I like it. Good choice Ron. Good choice for an annoying jerk. That's what I love about you, you're so annoying, but your never boring and your great in bed. That makes up for a lot."  
  
"What's wrong with you Harry?" Ron asked, although his voice was very casual and relaxed.  
  
"Ron, I was only kidding around. Lighten up."  
  
"No, not that", Ron said shaking his head as he spear a new fork full of salad. "How do you manage to make money where ever you go? The part that irritates me the most, is that you don't even try, money just... well, it's like you attract money where ever you go."  
  
"Please Ron, eat you salad so we can have desert. I like the salad, I'm going to have this again. And what are you on about? What? You think I'm some kind of money magnet?"  
  
"See Harry, you've already made us money tonight and you don't even know it. That's the part that irritates me. You just stumble around through life and money races over to you. It's amazing." Ron shook his head and took another big bite of salad. It was good salad, but his mind was totally fixed on desert.  
  
Harry, frustrated, set down his fork and looked at Ron. "What are you on about? You're raving like a mad man. I'm trying to eat here. There's some hot apple pie waiting for me, and I don't need a raving lunatic distracting me. Get to the point or shut up. Please."  
  
"Yes, it really irritates me the way you do it. Don't you remember what the guy at the next table said? He wants premium ginger ale. He doesn't want this weak girlie ginger ale; he wants the strong manly stuff. Well, Ok, that's not what he said but you get the point. This is the perfect place to sell the premium ale. People are out for a special night, and they want something special to drink. I think we just assumed that since the Wizard's Brew was popular and appealed to more people in general, that's what people wanted when they went out. But now that I think about it; I'm sure we could sell a ton of premium ale."   
  
Ron continued, "You know selling it in places like this gives us a higher profit margin; there aren't any bottling costs. We sell it in big barrels like beer or ale, and they send the barrels back to us to be refilled."  
  
"Harry, I think we could sell a lot more ginger ale if we put our minds to it. We only have moderate success in the muggle market. I know we can sell more, if we just figure out the right place to sell it, and the right way to promote it. I think we need to talk to James and see if he has any ideas. The ginger ale will never make us rich like Weasley Enterprises did, but it a lot more fun. Maybe we can think of other things to make from the ginger sirup; ginger candy maybe? ....ginger ....ginger.... waffles, ginger waffles? ...ginger ....ginger bread? I wonder if there is some way to make it into real ale, like regular beer and ale? Harry, think of something else we can make with ginger. At least pretend like you're putting some effort into this."  
  
Harry threw down his fork. "Screw this, screw you, I want my pie." Harry looked over the top of the crowd until he saw the waiter looking in his direction, then waved him over. "Waiter, I can't wait, I want my pie and ginger cream now. I think I'll have a cup of coffee with that too.... coffee with cream ....hummmmm .... coffee with cream ....coffee with cream ...hummmm"  
  
Ron and the waiter stared at Harry as if he had suddenly take leave of his senses. The waiter glanced at Ron for some clue as to what to do. "Harry", Ron said, as he placed his hand on Harry's arm. "We got it; coffee and cream. What wrong?"  
  
Harry had been staring off in the distance lost in his thoughts. Pulled away from those thoughts, his eyes darted between Ron and the waiter. "Coffee and cream ....cream ...ginger cream ....coffee and ginger cream. What do you think? Would that work; coffee and ginger cream?"  
  
The waiter stood up straight. "Oh dear, Mr. Potter, you are a devil, you've given me such a craving ....again. Would you like to try that; coffee and ginger cream? It does sound good. My stars, I must have some."  
  
Harry, refocused on his true mission, "That's OK, I'll just take some ice cream from my pie and try it. It might be good. Just bring the pie and coffee, and I'll work it out from there."  
  
The waiter bowed slightly toward Ron, "will you also be having your desert now? ...and with coffee?"  
  
Ron, now seriously tempted by the thought of coffee and ginger cream, "yes, definitely and with coffee. I wonder if it will work; it sounds good."  
  
On his way back to the cafe, the waiter stopped one of the waitresses, and pointed toward Harry and Ron then hurried off into the cafe. In short order, the waitress came to their table with two large coffees and a small bowl of ginger cream ice cream. "Here you go gentlemen. Mr. Worthington thought you would like your coffee right away. Are you really going to put ice cream in it? I've had coffee flavored ice cream, but I never thought about ice cream flavored coffee. I must hurry back to the kitchen and try it. Will that be all?"  
  
Ron gave the waitress a puzzled look, "Really, they have coffee flavored ice cream? It never occurred to me. Ah, no that will be all. ....aahhhh... I assume the pie is still on the way?" The waitress nodded and was off to the kitchen. "Harry, coffee flavored ice cream; did you know about that?"  
  
"Ron, shut up and drink your coffee it's great."  
  
Ron put a heaping teaspoon of ice cream in his coffee, stirred it and took a sip. "You're right; it is good. I knew the ice cream part would probably be OK, but I wasn't sure about the ginger part. I like it; the perfect coffee to go with desert. Harry, really, do you like it?"  
  
"Ron, will you shut up; where is my pie. I want my pie. And, yes, I do like it. Should we buy a round and see how people react?"  
  
The waiter hurried to their table with hot pie and ice cream. "Gentlemen, you are in for a treat. I just finished mine and it was heavenly. Now, I'm off to try the coffee. How did you like it?"  
  
Ron finished a sip of coffee and turned his attention to the waiter. "Well, we both like it. Why don't you try it out and see what you think? If you think it's OK, why don't you give everyone a taste and we'll get their reaction. I just put about a teaspoon in mine. Harry, how much did you put in?"  
  
Screw this, Harry had pie, that's all he wanted. "Whatever, I put in a pretty big spoonful but I like lots of cream in my coffee. Waiter, try it; I'm sure you'll like it, then let everyone else, or everyone who wants to, have some. Just add it to the bill you're sending us."  
  
The waiter rushed back into the cafe and returned to the courtyard a couple of minutes later. He stood in the middle and clapped his hand to get every ones attention. "Ladies and gentlemen", the waiter said in a very solemn tone, "it is indeed your very lucky night tonight. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley have added another new item to our menu, and to celebrate, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley have offered to buy everyone a *ginger cream coffee*. I've just had mine and it was heavenly. The perfect way to end a meal or to go with your desert. The waitress will bring them to your tables shortly. I hope you enjoy them, and a very special thank to the most generous Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. Thank you again."  
  
Ron took a breath to speak, but before he could, Harry interrupted. "Ron, shut up and eat your pie; you don't know what your missing. Ron, look at your pie, the ice cream is melted to perfection. It looks so good, it makes me wish I had it. I know I have my own pie, but look at yours. The way the ice cream is running down the pie and filling the plate. ....mmmmmm..... Ron! I swear if you're not eating that pie in the next five seconds, I will be." Harry turned his attention to his own pie which was almost gone. " ....uummmm.... I wonder if I should have another one. I'm full, but it was so good. Ron, are you going to eat all yours?" Ron pulled his pie away from Harry, sheltering it with his arm while he gave Harry a very cold 'get your own pie' look. Harry finished his pie, pushed his plate away and began sipping his coffee. "Ron, how do we sell ginger ale to muggles?"  
  
"What do you mean?", Ron mumbled, his mouth overflowing with pie. "We sell it in bottles, what else? What do you mean, how do we sell it?" Ron scooped up another mouth full of pie.  
  
"Well, you said if we could find the right place to sell it, so where do we sell it now?"  
  
"Oh...", Ron swallowed hard. "I see, we sell it in stores, you know regular stores. ..in bottles. It hard to get them to carry it though. There are already so many sodas and colas that sell great; they don't want to give up any shelf space for an unknown product. Plus, they consider ginger ale, sort of a specialty product. They don't see it as part of the general market."  
  
Harry nodded his head and sipped the last of his coffee. "Well, if we sell so much in magic cafes and pubs, why aren't we doing the same thing in muggle cafes and pubs. You said yourself that when people go out, they want something special, something out of the ordinary, and that's why it does so good in places like this. Plus, just like the waiter and other people keep telling me, it goes good with food, and is great way to end a meal feeling refreshed and satisfied. I think that's what we ought to do, send some sales people out to middle and upper class restaurants and cafes, and see if we can get it in there. That seems like a place and a group of people that could appreciate something special and out of the ordinary. Ron, what do you think?"  
  
Ron stuffed the last of his pie in his mouth and wiped his hands on his napkin. "What? Did you say something?"  
  
"RON!"  
  
"Oh all right, lighten up, I heard what you said. You're probably right. That sounds exactly right. Plus, like I said before, it cost a lot less to sell in bulk. Let talk to Fred and George, and see what they say, at the same time we can see if James has any ideas."  
  
The waiter came to their table smiling. "Gentlemen, are you done? Let me clear your table. Is there anything else I can get you?"  
  
Ron leaned back and shoved his salad bowl and desert plate toward the waiter. "Waiter, ...aahhhh.... Mr. Worthington, is that right? ....Worthington?" The waiter smiled and nodded as he cleared the table. "Do a lot of people ask for our premium ginger ale?"  
  
The waiter pulled that last of the dishes onto his tray. "Why yes, a fair number. They usually don't seem too disappointed when we only have the regular, but a fair number do ask about the premium ale. We've considered carrying it, but you don't sell it in barrels, and it's difficult to manage all those bottles. The barrels are so much more convenient, and the cost is lower too. Why do you ask?"  
  
Ron thought for a second, "how would you like to help us test market the premium ginger ale. We'll give you the ginger ale for free so it will be 100% profit, in return for letting us try it out here and see how popular it is. You seem to have a lot of customers and most of them seem to like Wizard's Brew, so this seems like the perfect place to test it. Of course, if it's successful, we would start suppling it in barrels."  
  
The waiter was dumbfounded, "Why... why... I... I don't know what to say. Of course, I would be honored."  
  
Ron nodded to himself as some new thoughts came to him. "Do these champagne flutes hold an whole bottle of ginger ale?"  
  
"Why no, they are about 80 milliliters or so short.(2.7 ounces) ....aaauuu.. but no one has ever complained." The waiter was somewhat worried that Ron would think he was cheating the customers.  
  
Ron nodded thoughtfully, "What I was thinking is, when you serve it in the bottles. Bring the bottle and the glass to the table, and pour the ginger ale into the glass right at the table. I think that looks impressive and will catch the eye of the other customers. Plus, there is a little left in the bottle, so you leave the bottle on the table where other people can see it. It's sort of like advertising. You might want to adjust your price accordingly since the bottle holds more, but I leave that up to you. Another thought, you'll have to test this yourself; when we have ginger ale at home, we like to add a slice of lemon to it, especially in the summertime. Why don't you try putting a thin slice of lemon on the edge of the glass? ...to sort of dress it up, make it look more attractive. If it's on the edge of the glass and people don't like it, they can just take it off. Does all of that sound OK? Remember, that this is only for the test. If it's successful, we'll supply it in bulk. What do you think?" Ron turn to the waiter.  
  
The waiter was still a little overwhelmed by everything that was happening. It had been a very unusual night. "Why yes, that all sounds...."  
  
"Lemonade!", Harry interrupted.  
  
The waiter was a little bewildered, he certainly heard 'lemonade' but it didn't quite sound like Harry was ordering one. "Mr. Potter, ....aahhh... would you like me to get you a lemonade?"  
  
Harry was drifting in his thoughts again, lustful ginger and lemon thoughts. " ...mmmmmm.... lemonade.... I love lemons. I love lemonade .....and ginger ale.... I love ginger ale.... ....hummm.... ginger ale lemonade..... ginger ale lemonade...." Harry snapped out of his day dream. "Damn, I'm dying to try a ginger ale lemonade. I've never tried it, although, I can't imagine why I never thought of it before. Icy cold frosty ginger ale lemonade. Damn, I'm too full now. Ron, let's try that why we get home, or maybe tomorrow. They're both so good, they have to be good together. Damn, I'm just too full tonight. ...never mind."  
  
"I swear Mr. Potter, you really are the devil himself. Now you've given me a terrible craving for a ginger ale lemonade. I have to go try one; I have too. Mr. Weasley, I would be honor to help you, and more than happy to cooperate in any way. I'll try the suggestion with the lemon; it certainly works with ice tea. Why not ginger ale? Oh my, what an exciting night; I swear I won't sleep a wink. Will there be anything else?" The waiter turned to walk away, but turned back with one last thought. "You know, it's too bad we can't get the sirup in barrels and mix in the carbonated water ourselves. That would certainly be easier to handle. ...less storage space, more glasses per barrel. You might even save money too; fewer barrels to deliver. Oh never mind, just the rambling of an overwrought waiter. I'll leave to yourselves now. Thank you again. Always glad to have you here."  
  
Before the waiter could turn to leave, Ron stopped him. "Actually, I like the idea. ...you know, the barrels of sirup. The only problem I have is that people have expectations, they know exactly what a Wizard's Brew is suppose to taste like. So, I think I would worry that we couldn't get the right mix and consistence, if we let the individual cafes do it."  
  
"Well", the waiter replied, "I'm sure we would magic the ingredients together. Once we got the mix right, it should be absolutely consistent. Perhaps you could bring some ginger sirup and we could try it out. Again, I would be honored to help. Will that be all?"  
  
Ron shook his head and waved the waiter away. "What wrong with us Harry? ...or maybe, depending on how you look at it; what is so right about us? We didn't have any intention of talking business tonight, just a nice meal in an outdoor cafe on a warm summer's night. Now, I swear I don't know how many thousands of pounds we are going to make off this night. Look at us, a ragamuffin abused orphan and a dirt poor wizard boy who never had anything new in his life. Well, at least not when I was a kid. Couldn't get a coin to save our souls. Well, at least I couldn't. Now that we have money, money seems to follow us around. It like we stumble around through life and accidently make money where ever we go. What a strange thing it is, this thing called life."  
  
Ron look off into the distance as if he were deeply pondering the mysteries of the universe.  
  
Harry on the other hand scowled and gave Ron a sour look. "Oh Pleeeeeeze! How very profound Mr. Ronald Socrates Plato Aristotle annoying jerk Weasley. Keep this up and you'll be spending all you time hanging out with the centaurs. ...strange thing called life.... ....strange thing called Weasley if you ask me."  
  
Slightly offended Ron turned sideways in his chair and sat with his back toward Harry.  
  
Harry shook his head and sighed; then set his elbow on the table as he rested his chin in his hand. There was a long thoughtful pause before the silence was broken. Harry spoke softly, a little uncertain and hesitant.  
  
"Umm... Ron... ah... ...ummm... I was thinking ...ahhhh... do you maybe... ahhh..... maybe want to get another.... another piece of pie? ..... Pleeeze! It was so good. Ron? Please?"  
  
Ron turned around and leaned over to table toward Harry, as he spoke excitedly. "I'm going to get cherry this time, or maybe peach if they have it. That was sooo good. Really, do you want another piece, because I'm dying for another one."  
  
Why did Ron always have to complicate things? Harry was content to have apple pie, he never thought about anything else. But now that Ron brought it up, he wasn't sure what kind of pie he wanted. "Really, your going to have cherry? That does sound tempting. Although, it might be nice to have peach; I've never had peach pie before. Now I can't decide. Screw it, I'm having apple. If there out of apple, I'll try cherry ....or maybe peach .....wonder what other flavors they have?"  
  
"Ginger cream coffee?", Ron ask.  
  
"Coffee!", Harry nodded his head.  
  
Harry and Ron's hands shot into the air as they shouted together, "WAITER!"  
  
END - Ginger Ale King 


End file.
